


but i have to admit, it felt good on my lips

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Around the League [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Current Events, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Cream, best tag i could think of tbh, i think you can guess what for, sorta - Freeform, starts with pan and ends with demic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: “This is delicious,” he said, though it sounded distorted because he still had his finger in his mouth.Petey rolled his eyes, smiling and chuckling fondly at his boyfriend. Brock took his finger, dipped it in the whipped cream, and poked Petey in the nose. The face Petey made caused Brock to laugh; he looked taken aback, yet amused.Taking his finger, Petey swiped it through his whipped cream before smearing it across Brock’s cheek. Brock gasped, punching his boyfriend playfully in the shoulder.“Hey, you started it,” Petey chuckled, smearing more whipped cream across Brock’s cheek.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Series: Around the League [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	but i have to admit, it felt good on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I told you you'd get about 30,000 fics from me because they were helping me keep occupied. If I'm honest, I thought I was blowing smoke out my ass when I said that. Apparently, I wasn't. So, uh... have this disgustingly (and I mean DISGUSTINGLY) sweet fic I wrote as a way to expel some emotions about... who even knows what, to be honest. I just felt some type of way when I was writing this and this disgustingly sweet fic is the result. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No har, was meant in the creation of this fic. It's purely fictional and has no bearing on reality.
> 
> Title from "Felt Good on My Lips" by Tim McGraw

The temperatures had been incredibly low recently. Even though it was winter, it wasn’t supposed to be this cold. Especially not in Vancouver. For the last week, Brock had been the walking example of that, what with being bundled up in a sweater, sweatpants, fluffy socks, and a blanket.

Today, that wasn’t cutting it. It was snowing which was making it feel ten degrees colder than it was. He had been wandering around the apartment, bundled up in all his winter clothes glory. He had been debating back and forth with himself all morning and part of the afternoon between wearing another sweater or adding another blanket to his pile. Brock was about to give in and stop his internal debate by screwing it all and turning the heat up when the front door to his apartment opened and closed.

He lit up because that meant Petey was home from the store; Brock had sent him for hot chocolate, whipped cream, and marshmallows. He knew the team nutritionist and conditioning would  _ not  _ approve of that but Brock really couldn’t be assed to care. The world was in the middle of a pandemic and he was stressed beyond belief about that; he felt like he was allowed to enjoy something outside of his diet plan to help himself feel better. He didn’t care if it meant he would get a tongue lashing from the nutritionist and extra reps from the conditioning coach. All he cared about was de-stressing with something delicious and chocolatey. 

A moment later, Petey appeared in the living room carrying a grocery bag. Petey huffed, placing the bag on the coffee table.

“The line was insane,” he said, sitting on the couch. He slipped his mask off, placing it beside the grocery bag. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Brock’s temple, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair for good measure. “Sorry for taking so long, Brock.”

“It’s okay, babe,” Brock chuckled, straightening his hair. “Milo and Coolie kept me company.” On cue, the dogs huffed softly from their spots on the couch.

Petey smiled, scratching each of them behind the ears; Milo huffed, again, shaking his head when Petey moved his hand away. Coolie kissed Petey’s wrist, using his paw to guide Petey's hand back when he tried to move it away. Petey allowed Coolie to guide his hand, scratching the dog's chin before moving his hand away completely. Brock chuckled and rolled his eyes, scratching Coolie underneath his collar. Coolie huffed, wiggling around a little before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Petey shook his head in amusement as he leaned over and kissed Brock. Brock smiled when Petey pulled back.

Standing, Petey grabbed the bag. He pointed toward the kitchen. “I’ll go make the hot chocolate. You can’t move; it’s illegal since Milo is in your lap.” Petey pointed down to Milo who was now laying in Brock’s lap.

Rolling his eyes, Brock chuckled as he scratched Milo behind the ear. Petey walked away, humming the tune to one of his favourite songs.

A few moments later, Petey returned, holding two mugs. They both had whipped cream and marshmallows adorned on top; what Brock wasn't expecting was the chocolate sauce drizzled on top of the whipped cream. He lit up, looking at his boyfriend.

“Chocolate sauce? Awesome!” Brock reached for the mug and smiled.

He dipped his finger in the whipped cream, sucking on it when he pulled it out; Brock smiled around his finger.

“This is delicious,” he said, though it sounded distorted because he still had his finger in his mouth.

Petey rolled his eyes, smiling and chuckling fondly at his boyfriend. Brock took his finger, dipped it in the whipped cream, and poked Petey in the nose. The face Petey made caused Brock to laugh; he looked taken aback, yet amused.

Taking his finger, Petey swiped it through his whipped cream before smearing it across Brock’s cheek. Brock gasped, punching his boyfriend playfully in the shoulder.

“Hey, you started it,” Petey chuckled, smearing more whipped cream across Brock’s cheek.

Brock hummed, taking some whipped cream off of his mug and shoving it in Petey’s face. Petey gasped, laughing the entire time. He wiped the whipped cream away, smearing it along Brock’s forehead. Brock dissolved into a fit of laughter as he took more whipped cream, smearing it along Petey’s lips. Petey smirked, taking some of the whipped cream off of his mug and smearing it along Brock’s lips. Petey then grabbed Brock’s mug and placed both mugs on the coffee table.

An arm snaked around Brock’s upper back, hand firmly gripping his neck. Brock jolted at the sensation. Looking in Petey’s eyes, Brock saw what his intentions were. Nodding quickly, Brock leaned forward. They met halfway, whipped cream smearing as they kissed each other. The sweetness of the whipped cream and chocolate sauce along with the saltiness of the saliva was a wicked combination that made butterflies go rampant in Brock’s stomach.

When the kiss ended, Brock’s chin and lips were a mess of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and saliva. It felt sticky and disgusting but the way Petey was looking at him made the feeling worth it. He had pure adoration and contentment in his eyes. He was looking at Brock like he was the one that had handed him the Stanley Cup; like he  _ was _ the Stanley Cup.

On impulse, Brock leaned forward. Petey smirked and leaned to meet his boyfriend. Instead of kissing him, Brock put his head in the crook of Petey’s neck. Smiling, Petey shifted on the couch to allow cuddling to be more comfortable. Milo huffed at the shifting, ultimately jumping out of Brock’s lap and walking down the hallway. Brock and Petey chuckled as they snuggled in closer to each other. Coolie huffed, looking up at them when Petey accidentally squished his paw as he was shifting around. Unlike Milo, Coolie didn’t jump off the couch. He just huffed again as Petey apologized. He then laid his head back down and went back to sleep, soon snoring happily.

Brock chuckled but it quickly turned into a yawn. He stretched his arms above his head, sighing contentedly when he felt the joints snap back into place. Petey placed a kiss on the top of Brock’s head, squeezing against him.

“Take a nap,” he said. “I don’t mind.” 

Nodding, Brock started to drift to sleep.

He woke suddenly when he felt the dogs licking his face. He swatted softly at them, hoping to get them to stop. Milo stopped, jumping out of Brock’s lap and moving to the other end of the couch to lay down. Coolie kept licking, his tongue abrasive against the crustiness of the dried substances on Brock's face.

“Coolie, enough,” Brock said, softly, though still making sure he conveyed a hint of sternness.

Coolie stopped licking, tilting his head at Brock. Brock gave him a pointed look, to which Coolie huffed, stepping back from Brock’s face, curling up in his lap instead. Content with the fact that both of his dogs listened, Brock rubbed his eyes to loosen the sleepiness. What he wasn’t expecting was the tinge of pain he felt. Confused, he looked at his hands to see if either Milo or Coolie had accidentally scratched him while they had been licking his face.

What he saw instead made his heart rate quicken. On his left ring finger was an engagement ring. He glanced at Petey but he was sleeping soundly. Brock twirled the ring with his other hand, getting used to the feeling of it. He felt his heart swell and tears begin to prickle at the corners of his eyes. He had always told Petey that he didn’t want the proposal to be a big deal if he ever was to propose. Petey remembering made Brock love him even more.

Brock hugged Petey tightly. He stirred but didn’t awaken. Brock kissed his cheek, as he hugged him again. Brock shifted on the couch, trying to accommodate for the fact that Coolie was in his lap, before leaning up. Leaning directly into Petey’s ear, Brock said happily and with complete sincerity:

“The answer is yes!”


End file.
